Johnny Test: New Home, New York
by Agang11
Summary: Yes, I know book two was out before the first one  this one , but that's because I deleted this one before, and now I'm re-writing it. So enjoy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

New York! Peaceful, serene, and polluted, but that that all changed when "The Monster" moved there. The Monster had the hair of fire, two super-smart minions, the power to make anyone do whatever he wants, and surprisingly white teeth. This incredible creature's name is…

"**JOHNNY!**" screamed Hugh Test, father of the monster "Ugh, where's that kid?" "5 bucks says he's at the candy store at gate A23," Susan Test, one of the "monster's minions", whispered to her twin sister, Mary, the other minion. "I'll bet he's at the ice cream place at gate D17," replied Mary. "Deal," replied Susan.

I suppose you deserve an explanation as to what's happening: see, Hugh and Lila Test, parents of Johnny, Susan, and Mary Test, had gotten a divorce just a week ago. Hugh got custody of Johnny, Susan, and Mary in court. However, their mom kept Dukey to keep her company (after finding out he could talk). So the kids and their dad are right now at the airport, and Johnny is nowhere to be found.

Finally, 3 minutes before they were called for their flight, Johnny showed up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Johnny said before his dad yelled, "**NO YOU'RE NOT!**" "Duly noted dad," replied Johnny " As I was saying, there was a **huge** line at that ice cream place at gate D17." Susan handed Mary five dollars. "Now boarding flight 33 to New York City, NY, now boarding." said the loudspeaker. "Well kids there's our flight," said Mr. Test "Come on we don't want to be late."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

New Home, New Friends

On the plane, Johnny did nothing, except pester the flight attendant with questions. "Where are we going? Do we get in-flight meals? Do you moisturize?" Johnny kept asking stuff like this until the attendant screamed like a little girl and ran into the bathroom to cry. A few minutes later the Test family heard a scream from the back emergency exit. Then the captain's voice came on and explained that one of the flight attendants had jumped ship. "Were you responsible for that, Johnny?" Mr. Test asked Johnny in an irritated tone. "No," replied Johnny "I only asked him, and I quote, do you like Italian food?"

Meanwhile, two rows back, Susan and Mary had been calling people on their cell phones (all two of them) to say goodbye (the two people are their mom and Gil, who threatened to call the police if they didn't hang up or prove they were "Johnny-bro's sisters).

A couple hours later they landed in New York City where they took a taxi to their destination: **THE PLAZA HOTEL! **Then they took the elevator to the 20th floor, and walked to room 2004.Finally their dad gave an explanation

"You see kids," he started, "since I can't afford a home here, and old friend of mine from high school is going to let us stay here until I can afford a home. He has two sons, so you three won't be left out of having fun."

Then the family who lived in the suite walked out to welcome them. The first was the dad, Max King, then there were his two sons: the younger one was named Aros, he was around 14 years of age (Johnny's age. Yes it's three years after the actual TV series). Then there was the older one: Aran King, He was around 16 years of age (Susan and Mary's age).

"Hugh, you big lug, get over here pal," exclaimed Mr. King "Hugh's told you about my sons, correct?" "Yep," said Susan and Mary. "HUGH!" laughed Johnny "BWA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Aran and Aros then introduced themselves. "Hi I'm Aros," said Aros to Johnny, "I'm Johnny." said Johnny. "And I'm Aran," said Aran, "and you are…" "In love," said Mary, "Oh, um, I mean, I'm Mary." Johnny snickered.

"Okay kids, unpack your things," said Mr. Test, "Tomorrow Max, Aran, and Aros are going to show all of us around the city. Oh, and try to get to know Aran and Aros."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Tour

The next few hours were pretty uneventful. Johnny moved his stuff into Aros's room, while Susan and Mary put their things in Aran and Aros's sister's room (yes, they have a sister, but that's a story for another day).

"So where is this 'sister?'" asked Susan after they had moved in.

"She's in England studying magic at some wizard school called Hogwarts. She stays for the whole summer, then comes home for normal school." replied Aran

"You're kidding, right?"

The next day the two families set off to enjoy the sights of New York City. First they went to the Statue of Liberty where Johnny hit 2 people with spit-bombs, then they went to the Empire State Building where Aros tried to beat Johnny's "score" (he beat it), next they all went for a carriage ride around central park where Mary made sure her and Aran got a separate carriage.

Finally they arrived at the Museum of Natural History (their last stop). About an hour earlier (during the carriage ride), Aran and Mary agreed to try and get away from the others and meet in the Hall of Gems and Minerals. Little did they know that Mr. Test had heard the whole thing, and definitely wasn't about to let some "rich doof" date one of his "little" girls.

Once they were inside Aran said "Hey guys, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll catch up later." However, Mr. Test was ready for this and replied "Oh, it's alright, we'll wait for you right here."

Aran shot a worried look at Mary. "You know what," Aran said "I can hold it."

"Hey dad," said Mary, "I kind of want to see the 'Hall of African Mammals…'"

"Then you can wait until we get there." replied Mr. Test.

After a few more failed attempts to get away, they decided to pull out the big guns: Johnny and Aros!

"Okay guys," said Aran, "we need you two to create a distraction."

"What'll you give us in return?" asked Johnny.

"50 bucks each." Mary answered.

"How big of a distraction are we talking about?" asked Aros.

Aran knew he would eventually regret this, but he replied "Do whatever it takes."

Six and a half minutes later the Hall of African Mammals had become the victim of actual rampaging African mammals with Johnny and Aros following in hot pursuit on…was that a Saber-toothed tiger?…with the Chinese Imperial army right on their heels (and did we mention that a newscaster had appeared on the museum's T.V. informing the world that half of Venezuela had been blown to kingdom come?)

"Now's our chance!" Aran exclaimed as Aros and Johnny continued to buck around on the tiger screaming "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BULL RIDING!" And Aran and Mary were out of there faster than Johnny and Aros's Smilodon (saber-toothed tiger) was in.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caught Kissing in the Corridor

"-**AND IF YOU GO ANYWHERE WITHIN TWO FEET OF MY DAUGHTER AGAIN, OH I SWEAR, YOU'LL BE EATING YOUR OWN TEETH FOR BREAKFAST, YOU RICH DOOF!**"

Mr. Test had only just finished yelling at Aran for sneaking off with Mary, then kissing her, but he could barely hear him over the noise in the background because Johnny and Aros were still on the tiger running from the Imperial army screaming "WE'VE BEEN DOING THIS FOR HOURS AND WE'RE STILL NOT BORED!"

"Okay, first of all, she kissed me," exclaimed Aran, "and second, Johnny and Aros are still on the tiger. YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DISTRACTED!"

"And third," said Mary, "that kiss was the best two and a half minutes of my life…"

"**TWO AND A HALF MINUTES?" **Mr. Test practically had a heart attack, "**HOW DID YOU HOLD YOUR BREATH FOR THAT LONG? **

Then Susan decided to speak up "Dad, I think that if Mary likes Aran, and Aran likes Mary, then they should be allowed to date. And besides, if Mary dates Aran, then that means I'll have _Gil Nexdor _all to myself."

But Mr. Test still wasn't moved "I don't care who likes who, so long as they don't date, **AND ESPECIALLY DON'T MAKE-OUT FOR TWO AND A HALF MINUTES!** If you do that again," Mr. Test pointed at Aran, "I will personally get rid of you for good!"

"So," replied Aran, "you mean I shouldn't kiss your daughters like this?" He then grabbed Mary and they kissed (much to Mr. Test's chagrin) for another two and a half minutes.

After that experience, it was a long taxi ride back to the Plaza. Mr. Test vowed to destroy Aran at any, and all, costs, Aros and Johnny had the time of their lives, and Aran and Mary decided to go out on a date next Saturday (behind Mr. Test's back, of course).

What will happen next to everyone? Stay tuned for more Johnny Test: New Home, New York!

-Agang11


End file.
